Ikelos' Gift
by M.L. Fox
Summary: "You… reached me more than you could ever know." Set after the good ending of Another Story. Part three to Half-Awake, Fully In Love. Lux has a nightmare of her greatest fear. Jihyun comforts her.


**Ikelos' Gift**

The house was derelict.

Lux stepped through the rotten doorway. Neglect and age had reduced the interior to a fragile, decayed mess. Sunlight streamed through grime covered windows, illuminating years of dust as they danced through the air. It was almost like snow; Lux felt it covering her as she walked further ahead. The dwelling was small; the area she stood in now seemed to be the drawing room, living room, and bedroom combined. There was a corridor wherein she glimpsed a small stove and sink.

She approached the window. One end of the curtain rod had detached; now it hung lopsidedly. Reaching out, she traced the torn and moth-eaten curtain with her fingertips. It felt as though it would disintegrate with any forceful touch. She dropped her hand and pivoted on her feet, appraising the room. Why was she here? She couldn't remember ever deciding to visit such a place.

Ahead was a bedframe. It was slim, only able to fit a single mattress. Attached to the lower left leg… Lux frowned and investigated. It's handcuffs. She knelt and touched the cold metal. There were two. Tied above them were thick ropes with a loop at the end. The sight of them churned her stomach. Who lived here? As she looked up from the handcuffs, she spotted a stain near the foot of the bed. It was dark; it seemed to have been a puddle originally. The churning in her stomach mutated to twisting horror. This wasn't right. She should get out—

There was a noise.

She glanced at the doorway before rushing to the kitchen. The space was small. She peeked from behind the wall she plastered herself against. Whoever it was... she hoped they wouldn't look into the kitchen. If they did she wouldn't have anywhere else to hide. Two silhouettes emerged. Gradually, they walked into the light and—her eyes widened.

It's Jihyun. With him was…

The horror in her stomach exploded into panic. It was Rika.

Shock rendered Lux's mind empty and put her heart in turmoil. She froze in her perch and could only watch, struggling to understand the scene unfolding before her. Jihyun looked… like he did three years ago, but he wore sunglasses. He never wore such accessory, not even under direct sunlight. Rika wore that black dress, the symbol of her darkness. He gave her way as she ambled to the centre of the room, looking around with her hands clasped before her.

"So… now this place is deserted," she said.

What was this place?

"We must get rid of this place," she murmured to herself. "This is the nest of those boys' agony."

Those boys? Lux shuddered at the emptiness of Rika's voice. She had not heard it in a long time. It was an even voice, calm and gentle. It was a voice that lulled, that tried to convince that nothing was wrong even as its owner burned the world. Lux's heart now pounded in her throat. It was so loud in her ears that she was frightened that Rika would hear it.

"Is there a reason why you wanted to visit this place for the last time?" Jihyun said. His voice… hearing it thawed Lux. Why was he here? With Rika? His demeanour was the same as three years ago. It's as if nothing changed. Her heart broke. Did he decide to sacrifice himself after all? But… he loved himself, didn't he? He told her that. _He loved himself_. Her words reached him, didn't it? He had accepted himself and his love of art— _he was painting_. She saw him, she watched him. Why was this happening? Why? Why?

"This is where… those children suffered," Rika replied and then stared at the stain. "This is also where… my evil was begotten."

Begotten?

"In that case… I will incinerate this place myself, Rika," Jihyun said.

Lux's blood ran cold. Those words. _His voice_. It was robotic, defeated… empty. Rika held out her hand. Tears welled and flowed down Lux's eyes as Jihyun enveloped Rika in his arms. He held her tight, sliding his arms around her waist as she leaned fully onto him. Pain tore Lux apart. After _everything_ —after the hurts they had to endure. The words she had told him—the encouragements, comforts, hopes, and prayers… it was useless. Meaningless. Pointless.

"My darkness will now never perish," Rika said, cupping Jihyun's face. "Now… I have found perfection."

Rika looked at Lux. Directly in her eyes. Then she smiled. It was small, barely there, but it was smug. _I win_ , it seemed to say. Lux pushed herself from the wall as a wave of shock crashed over her. It was freezing and left her hollow. Then, desperation gripped her. Stumbling over her feet, she ran out of her hiding place and toward the couple. She couldn't leave it. Not like this. Not when Jihyun had so many opportunities of a better life, a life he could live for himself— _a life he deserved_. She reached out to him, trying to scream his name.

But her voice wouldn't come out.

And the dwelling burst into flames. It engulfed Jihyun. Then Rika. And then… her.

Lux awoke with a gasp. She was panting. Her heart pounded against her chest and her blood rushed loudly in her ears. Panic and anxiety weaved through her nerves in icy threads. She sat up, gripping the sheets as she looked around. Nightmare and reality continued to merge and she struggled to anchor herself when in her mind she still saw flames. She trembled. Terror spread throughout her body, urging her to scream. A whimper escaped her instead. Bending over, she gripped her arms and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to calm herself. She was home, the home she shared with Jihyun. She was in their bedroom, sitting on their bed. There was no fire, no decay…

Jihyun was okay. She was okay.

Right?

They were okay, weren't they?

 _No, you're not_ , her mind whispered. Lux sniffled. She could still see the fire, still feel it sear through her skin. Rika's green eyes drilled into her mind, driving her mad. Why wouldn't it go away? Why did it feel so real? Not one thing about that nightmare felt like an illusion. It was as if she had been shoved into an alternate world, one that she couldn't escape. A world without Jihyun. A world where Jihyun sacrificed himself.

It was a world she didn't want.

Suddenly, something touched her. Like lightning, panic flashed coldly throughout her body and made her heart jump. She started violently, a cry escaping her as her instincts commanded her to fight.

"It's me!"

That voice. Lux looked up. It's Jihyun. He was on the bed, hands held up. There was alarm and worry on his face. She stared at him, nightmare and reality warring in her head. It was Jihyun… it was really him, the _real_ him. She took his hands and he was quick to offer them to her. She touched his palms and then his arms, which were flicked with paint. He was real. She could touch him. Her eyes closed as she calmed. Her harsh breaths stopped after she sighed. "Jihyun…"

He held her hands and squeezed gently. "I'm sorry, I scared you."

"It's okay." She shook her head and swallowed hard. "D-did you just come in?"

"Yes. I… finally found a good place to stop." He moved closer to her and brushed her hair from her face. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she answered automatically. She couldn't let him see her like this. He was finally making progress on his works. On top of that he had to organise the gallery and the event—she didn't want to worry him more. "Nothing. I just woke up and felt confused for a second—"

"Darling, please." His fingers brushed against her cheeks. "You were crying."

She wiped at her eyes and found them damp. _Damn it_. "Oh…"

"Talk to me." He embraced her and she was defeated. In the safety of his arms, Lux couldn't bear to maintain pretence. She hugged him back, burying her face in his chest and inhaling deeply. "Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded. She could smell a hint of turpentine on his skin, mixed with the fresh scent of his favourite bath soap. It was so quintessentially him that it made her feel familiar, safe. Though the nightmare remained picture perfect in her mind, it felt more distant—more like an actual nightmare than another version of reality. "I was in this old house. It was small… and falling apart."

"Yeah…"

"And… you came in. Y-you were with—" she stopped herself and shook her head. "You _sacrificed—_ " her voice cracked, "you sacrificed yourself and you were gone." Tears pressed the back of her eyes again. "My—my words didn't reach you. I couldn't change your mind at all."

"Oh, my love," Jihyun whispered, holding her tighter. "I am so sorry."

"It's nothing," she assured him. "It's—it's just my mind doing silly things."

"But I did this to you."

"You didn't," she insisted, looking at him and cupping his face. His expression was remorseful, guilty. This was what she didn't want. "You didn't."

Jihyun looked like he was going to disagree, but said nothing. Instead he kissed her forehead, eyes, and cheeks. He kissed along the shell of her ear and the line of her jaw as he rubbed her back. Lux anchored herself to the comfort he so freely gave. She focused on the kisses being pressed along her neck and shoulders. In his presence, in his kindness she was finally able to separate nightmare from reality. What she saw where the remnants of her fear, the permanent scars of a time that changed her forever. This moment, right now, was real. The warmth she felt _was_ Jihyun; the comfort that enveloped her came from him; the love in her heart was only made for him. He was now in a better place, a place where he had courage and love for himself. V the photographer had rested to give Jihyun the artist a chance.

This was all real, wasn't it?

"You… you're here because you want to, right?" she said. "You're painting because it's what you want?"

"Absolutely." He took her hands and kissed them before looking in her eyes. "I am here because I want to. I want to be with you. I want to be with my family and friends. I want to live my life, Lux."

She nodded. "Good."

"It's the same with art." He squeezed her hands gently. "It's always been my passion, but I was too frightened to pursue it. Now that I have courage, I want to show my works. I want to reach out." He smiled at her. It was one so genuinely happy it made her feel lighter. "I want all of these things… and _you_ helped me realise how much I want them. You… reached me more than you could ever know."

"I'm glad—I am _so_ glad." She embraced him again. "Thank you… so much for listening to me."

"No, _thank you_ for saving me." He coaxed her to look at him and leaned close. She closed her eyes as he kissed her. He was gentle, shy—it was always how he started. She returned the kiss, but a yawn forced her to separate from him. He chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Let's sleep, my love. I'll keep you safe."

"Okay," she said, yawning as he lied under the sheets. He opened his arms to her and she shuffled into his embrace. She snuggled tightly against him, lids growing heavy as he stroked her hair. "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

* * *

The next time Lux woke up it was to the aroma of food. She opened her eyes, having to blink many times to get rid of the blurriness. As her vision cleared she saw Jihyun standing by the end of the bed, carrying a full tray with a handsome smile on his face. She returned the smile blearily, confused as to what was happening. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Jihyun placed the tray on the bed as she sat up.

"You made all of this?"

"I did."

"Aw, you're so sweet." She leaned over to kiss his cheek. It was definitely a hearty spread. She then glanced at the bedside clock and winced. "I have to go to work soon, though."

"About that…" he took a bowl of soup in one hand and a spoon in the other. "Do you have to do anything important today?"

"Hmm…" she frowned. Jihyun fed her soup and she drank it absently as she considered his question. "I don't think so, no."

"Then, I shall call in sick for you." He beamed as he kept feeding her. "We are spending the day together."

A warm feeling spread through her chest and she returned his smile. "We are?"

"Of course." He winked at her. "I believe we have much to catch up on Hyun's new show."

Smile widening at that, she happily ate as Jihyun fed her. Then a thought occurred to her. Chewing thoughtfully, she stared at him. He seemed bright and didn't look tired at all, but she remembered that he came to bed late last night. It was the same the previous nights. For the past few weeks he had been spending most hours in the studio, with the rest spent with the gallery and the organisers. The exhibition was not that far away… could he afford to spend time with her? "What about your work?"

His expression softened. "Finish eating first, my love."

Her question was not answered, but she was happy to follow his tender instruction. She ate as he kept feeding her, but her cheeks started to warm and she began feeling a little shy when she noticed that Jihyun was looking at her lovingly, watching her with a gentle smile. To prevent herself from going any redder, she decided to share the food. She fed him as he fed her and it lead to an interesting food fight of sorts. They teased. They talked. They laughed. They had kimchi sauce on their faces. Not once did Lux think about her nightmare.

"Full?" Jihyun said once Lux finished the rest of the juice.

"Mmm." She returned the glass to the tray with a satisfied smile. "Yes. That was delicious."

"I'm happy you think so." He kissed her and then took her hand. "Now, I want to show you something."

She tilted her head, expression curious. He said nothing; instead, he gently pulled her out of the bed. Careful not to jostle the tray, she stood. He guided her out of the room and to the hallway. She followed him, wondering what the surprise was. Once she realised that he was taking her to the studio, a thought niggled at the back of her mind. She might have an idea of what he wanted to show her, but she didn't want to get ahead of herself. Whatever it was, she wanted to enjoy it fully.

"Tada…" Jihyun sang as they entered the studio and he led her to the easel.

Lux's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Jihyun, he… finished it. He finished it. After three months of struggles and doubt… he overcame his block and finished the piece. She approached the work, but not so close that she'd be able to touch it. If she touched it she might ruin it. Her gaze roamed the canvas, revelling in his technique. She was an artist, but a different kind. Her creativity lied in the keys of a piano. She would understand Chopin or Liszt, but not Picasso or Van Gogh. With Jihyun she was learning, slowly. However, though she still didn't understand much she didn't need to be an expert to understand what he tried to convey. It wasn't hard to see that the colours he used, the strokes he employed created a picture that could speak to any person's heart.

"You finished it," she said to Jihyun, turning to him with happy tears in her eyes. "This is beautiful."

"Thank you." He blushed, awkwardly combing through his hair. "It took a while. It's been hard, but I got there… thanks to you."

"No, this is _all_ you." Laughing, she jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. "Congratulations! I am so, so, so proud of you!"

Laughing quietly, his quietly expressed his gratitude and kissed the side of her neck. She beamed, happy at his achievements. She knew he was feeling embarrassed already, but she couldn't help gushing and showering him with praise. She wanted to do more; she wanted to shout to the world of his talent and passion. The person she loved was happy and she wanted to announce that. And she would because the world needed to hear it. For now, however, she was content to hold him in this moment, to speak of her pride and love only for him.

* * *

 **Notes:**

1\. Ikelos is the personification of nightmares. His also known as Phobetor. He is part of the Oneiroi. Though it varies, it seems that his parents are Nyx (primordial goddess of night) and Erebus (primordial god of darkness). He has many siblings, the most famous of them are Morpheus (personification of dreams) and Thanatos (personification of death). Just a bit of a Greek myth lesson to explain my title.

2\. I'm no longer in my Ray route shock. I'm now just waiting impatiently for the after ends. Anyway, I borrowed that good end epilogue scene from Ray's route. That scene and the scene where V returned to Rika are the root of all my problems lol. It's a literal nightmare for me so I thought I'd set it up as a nightmare in the story.

3\. I thought I'd put in some reset theory hints in there, with the nightmare feeling realer than a normal dream. I didn't want it to be the focus of the story, though, so I made it metaphorical and subtle.

And that's it! I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading. You know how it is: feedback is always welcome!


End file.
